


Dead Air

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Escape, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Rescue, Restraints, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They wouldn't have had it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Air

The lock didn't unhinge easily as they had thought, not even with fire sizzling at the metal chains. "What's the hold-up? Can you do it?" Ming Hua asked, only a small tinge of exasperation in her voice, something that P'Li admired about her, her body arching against the pull of the heavy chains at her torso and waist.

P'Li felt the right moment slipping further and further away, the sound of guards' footsteps just past the edge of her hearing. "They're coming," she whispered, "Pull."

And just like that, either the lock finally broke or the fire did its damn job, P'Li didn't care which, and Ming Hua jerked herself free, stepping out of the heavy links. "Can you run?" P'Li asked, placing a hand against Ming Hua's stomach.

"No. Why run when you can fight?"

P'Li nodded, a smirk soon painting her usually stoic face. "Well put."

Before they even knew it, there was nothing but dead air around them, and P'Li and Ming Hua, they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
